


New At This

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: awkward teenage phan, s o much fluff you're not ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adamant they are missing out on a pivotal stage in their teenage years, Dan and Phil decide to be each other’s first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New At This

“Did you know that everyone in our year has had their first kiss, now?” Phil sighed as he looked over to his best friend, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

“Are you serious?” Dan asked in disbelief. “Even that weird kid that-“

“Yep. It’s just us, now. Are we just unattractive and unkissable, Dan?” Phil asked, and Dan shook his head immediately.

“No, of course not. But we can do something to change things. I read that people can tell if the person they’re about to kiss has been kissed before” Dan recalled what he’d read on a questionable website a few days before.

“So we just need… practise? To not embarrass ourselves?” Phil asked hopefully, expression brightening significantly.

“I suppose so, yeah” Dan shrugged.

Suddenly, both boys caught each other’s gazes, silently asking the other the same question, and consequently silently agreeing.

Dan walked over to the bed to sit beside Phil, then proceeded to bring his legs up and sit cross-legged across from his best friend, and Phil copied the positioning.

“How do you, um” Phil began, drifting off mid-sentence, not wanting to complete it out of embarrassment.

“I don’t know, Phil, I haven’t been kissed either!” Dan snapped, becoming slightly panicked at the awkwardness of the situation.

Phil bit his lip and looked down at his lap, and began picking at his duvet cover.

Evidently having upset Phil, Dan sighed and tilted Phil’s chin up so he was now looking at him once again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. Do you want to just… try it? See how it goes?” Dan proposed, and Phil nodded, neither boy knowing what else to do.

They stared at each other for a while, neither moving.

“Does one of us have to move and the other just kind of fits in?” Dan asked, and Phil shrugged. Both blushed, their inexperience being the main source of embarrassment.

“I’ll try it? You move in when I’m close” Phil decided and Dan nodded.

Phil placed his hands on his knees and leaned his head in a little closer to Dan, who stayed perfectly still, even when Phil couldn’t get any closer.

“You know, kisses are usually a joint effort” Phil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t know when to move! Here, let me try” 

Dan then leaned in, getting just as close to Phil as Phil had gotten to him not a minute before. Dan closed his eyes, as he’d seen people on TV and in movies do during kisses, and waited for Phil’s co-operation. 

What he received was, to say the least, unexpected.

“What the hell Phil, that’s my chin!” Dan exclaimed, wiping his chin with his sleeve as Phil cupped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I had my eyes closed and I obviously didn’t know where I was going and I thought you were leading us and I-“

“It’s okay, we’ll just have to try again, this time, all eyes open, yeah?” Dan compromised, and Phil nodded confidently.

Both boys leaned in a little so they quite literally met in the middle, and both puckered their lips to the point where it closed the gap between them, and their lips brushed in the slightest possible way.

“W-Was that it? Does that count?” Phil asked as they both jumped apart from each other a second later.

“I don’t know, do I?” Dan snapped, before placing his head in his hands.

“Right, I’ve got it. I watched a video where it gave you exercises to do before kissing” Dan recalled with a click of his fingers, and Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Um, why did you watch that?” he asked, and Dan blushed.

“Anything to procrastinate from French homework…” he mumbled, then looked the other way, not daring to look at Phil.

To save his best friend from anymore embarrassment, Phil changed the subject. 

“So what were these exercises? I think we obviously need them” 

Dan smiled slightly as he held out his hand, balled into a fist.

“So the first was to practise on your hand. You’re supposed to do it where the other person can’t see you, but I don’t think it matters here” Dan prompted Phil to do the same action as he wiggled his fist, and reluctantly Phil balled his own hand, and both boys placed their lips to their hands.

“Now what?” Phil asked, voice muffled.

“Just kiss it, I guess” Dan replied, attempting to mask his uncertainty.

Phil, having no idea, simply made different shapes with his lips against his hand, not knowing how to kiss and what one consisted of. Whatever it was, he was sure that what he was doing wouldn’t constitute.

He was surprised that Dan wasn’t in hysterical laughter at him, but as he looked up, he saw Dan looking just as confused, if not more so, doing the exact same thing.

“This is ridiculous. People do it every day, people even _fake it _, why can’t we do it?” Phil grumbled as he flopped down onto his pillow, and Dan sighed.__

__Phil was immediately pulled back up, and once he was bolt upright, Dan didn’t let go of his wrists. Instead, he pulled Phil even closer, until they were at the same distance they were the first time, when they both froze._ _

__Dan flicked his gaze to meet Phil’s, and Phil gulped, pretty sure of what was coming._ _

__Dan gently pressed his lips to Phil’s, with no idea of what to do afterwards. He was brave enough to make the first move, but had no idea how to proceed._ _

__He was surprised when, almost instantaneously, Phil was helping him out, almost leading the process. It only lasted a few seconds, but both boys pulled a short distance away with the littlest of gasps._ _

__“Was that right? Have we had our first kiss?” Phil asked, eyes now gleaming._ _

__“I don’t know… but do whatever that was again” Dan replied breathlessly, leaning in once again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Phan drabble and I honestly love it, it's so lame but adorable? My 3am creativity served me well here, for once
> 
> Check out this and my other works on my phanfiction blog; cafephan.tumblr.com x


End file.
